Cisma
by NessaSnape5
Summary: Cisma: ruptura motivada por la falta de acuerdo. Fic ubicado antes de la primera guerra contra Voldemort.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, como ya saben, no me pertenecen. Los utilizo con el único fin de entretener y ningún ánimo de lucro.

Otra secuencia entre Lucius y Severus. Esta vez ubicada antes de la primera guerra contra Voldemort, cuando Lucius aún no se ha casado con Narcisa.

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene relaciones entre dos hombres de forma explícita. Así que si no eres mayor de edad o no te gustan las relaciones homosexuales, por favor abandona esta lectura.

**Cisma**

– Te odio – gruñó Severus. Y Lucius rió.– Ah... Sólo Merlín sabe cuánto te odio...

La risa de Lucius volvió a oírse de nuevo mientras seguía moviéndose encima de él.

– Cállate, Severus, ¿quieres? – El rubio empujó de nuevo contra aquel cuerpo, adentrándose sin piedad en él.– Deja de quejarte... Ah... Y disfrútalo.

Severus se mordió los labios para no gritarle esta vez que no parara porque, joder, lo estaba disfrutando; ya lo creía que sí. Era imposible no hacerlo cuando estaba en el despacho de Malfoy Manor con el anfitrión embistiéndole duramente contra el escritorio. Ah... pero una cosa era disfrutarlo y otra muy distinta era hacérselo saber a Lucius con palabras. El rubio ya tenía ego suficiente, y el orgullo de Severus era muy grande como doblegarse.

El profundo gemido de Severus y el giro que hizo con su cadera, le indicaron que estaba a punto de acabar. Había aprendido a leer tan bien en su cuerpo y su rostro que Lucius podía adivinar todas las señales de Severus cuando se amaban sin que hicieran falta palabras. Ah... Pero nunca se lo diría. Embistió fuertemente una vez más. Era demasiado bueno tener al adusto muchacho ardiendo en llamas bajo sus dedos y temía que si se lo decía el orgullo de Severus se resintiera.

– Grítalo, Sev...– lo tomó por el pelo y susurró contra su oído sin parar de adentrarse en él. Estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no derramarse antes de que terminara su amante.– Ah... Di mi nombre, Severus...

Pero el profesor se resistía y Lucius se jugó su última carta. Necesitaba oírselo decir, necesitaba saber que era suyo, así que comenzó a masajear su erección como sabía que le gustaba para llevarlo a la locura.

– ¡Ah, por favor! Por favor... Lucius... ¡Lucius!

El placer les desbordó a ambos con el mismo ímpetu salvaje y descontrolado con el que llevaban su relación. Severus se derramó manchando la mano de Lucius, sumergido todavía en la agradable sensación de tenerle sólo para él. Y Lucius sintió su corazón mucho más ligero al oír su nombre explotando en el clímax del otro; al menos, durante ese breve espacio de tiempo, se permitía pensar que Severus de verdad le pertenecía.

De repente Severus sintió la lengua húmeda de Lucius deslizándose por su espalda y ascendiendo hasta llegar a su cuello. Un placentero escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y eso encendió aún más la vanidad de Lucius, al verle temblando bajo él. La lengua del rubio encontró la suya y Severus adivinó enseguida la sonrisa burlona del otro.

– ¿Ya no me odias?

"Ojalá pudiera", quiso responder.

– Aparta – gruñó Severus. Lucius volvió a reír y le mordió el hombro mientras salía despacio de él. Sudoroso y desnudo aún se tumbó en el sofá, junto a la puerta, procurando recuperar un poco el aliento y viendo como un abochornado Severus se esforzaba por recomponer su ropa. Sonrió de medio lado. Sí, recomponer. Porque en medio de su asalto, Lucius había tirado demasiado fuerte de la túnica abotonada y de los pantalones para abrirlos, y había provocado que saltaran algunas costuras.

Y sin embargo, recordó, no había escuchado a Severus quejarse. Ahora, en cambio, no paraba de murmurar entre dientes lo que seguramente fueran un montón de maldiciones al ver el estado de su ropa.

– ¿Puedes parar de mascullar como si fueras una vieja? - Severus lo fulminó con la mirada.

– Lo hago para no lanzarte las imperdonables que te mereces.

– No podrías ahora mismo – dijo Lucius. Se incorporó en el sofá y le miró con picardía.– Estás tan exhausto como yo.

Severus apretó fuertemente su túnica para no temblar de rabia. Odiaba que lo conociera tan bien. Odiaba esa seguridad en sus afirmaciones y la manera en la que en ese momento se mordía el labio inferior mientras le retaba con la mirada para un segundo asalto. Decidió ignorarlo (era siempre lo mejor) y con movimientos rápidos comenzó a abrocharse los botones que aún estaban intactos y reparó como pudo con la varita los que se habían soltado.

Lucius continuó observándolo: el ceño fruncido, la cara de concentración, los labios apretados. Claros indicios de que le habían molestado sus palabras y estaba haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles para no caer en su provocación. Estuvo a punto de levantarse del sofá y besarlo, pero permaneció inmóvil; no quería herir aún más el orgullo de Severus.

– Tengo que irme – anunció Snape. Lucius asintió con la mirada perdida.

Hacía tiempo que el trato entre ellos era así, concretamente desde que se había anunciado su inminente boda con Narcisa Black. Progresivamente su relación se había vuelto cada vez más fría, los dos buscando por todos los medios evitar que el caudal de emociones se desbordara cuando estaban juntos; y Severus sin poder perdornale que no rechazara toda esa farsa. Y Lucius sin poder reprocharle que no lo entendiera.

– Avísame en cuanto tengas lista la poción – añadió Lucius.– Ya sabes que nuestro señor la necesita lo antes posible.

Severus asintió, los polvos flú ya en su mano y la vista fija en la chimenea ante él. Resistió los enormes deseos de darse la vuelta y acercarse al sofá a besar a Lucius hasta quedarse sin aliento. En lugar de eso, vertió los polvos y desapareció de allí.

Quizá si lo hubiera hecho, si hubiera mirado, se habría dado cuenta de la increíble fuerza con la que Lucius clavaba sus manos en el sofá, tratando de contener sus ganas de correr hacia Severus y huir con él.

.


End file.
